


NYEN LEARNS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP

by AV_ROM



Category: Randal's Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Friendship, Tickling, randal ruins everything because he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_ROM/pseuds/AV_ROM
Summary: Nyen didn't mean for it to end up this way, but he's been keeping his rabbit friend a secret from everyone in the Ivory household.But it may not be a secret for much longer when Randal discovers them together!A short Ranfren x OC fanfic with an illustration, notes at the end.ALSO THE TITLE IS A JOKE BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE AAA
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	NYEN LEARNS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP

Nyen crouched down low, his chest almost touching the forest ground. His dark clothes blended in with the ever growing dark forest. It would be night fall soon.

Hiding himself behind a bush, he spied around till he saw him. 

A rabbit man. His prey. 

The rabbit man lowered his head to the ground and pushed some dead leafs away with his hands, looking for grass.

Vulnerable to attack, an opportunity. Nyen chuckled to himself and slowly crept toward his prey.

The rabbit man's left ear twitched as he lifted his head up. His eyes widened as he spotted the cat man coming towards him.

"Oh! Hi Nye-!" His greeting was interrupted as Nyen tackled him. Dead leafs went up into the air as their bodies collided with each other on the ground.

  
The rabbit man opened his wide eyes again as he gasped. He could have sworn felt his heart stop for a moment. 

Just above his face was the sight of two eyes staring back at him. "Evening, Lloyd." A familiar voice said, belonging to a familiar face. 

Lloyd smiled, strangely enough, he grew to feel safe with this catman. "Ahhaha...ow..." He chuckled as he relaxed. "You got me, you got me, Nyen!"

A smirk grew on Nyen's face as he pinned his 'prey' on the ground. Yes, he had got him. He had him now. And now he was going to punish Lloyd for letting him.

"Ah Hahaha!" Lloyd laughed loudly as Nyen tickled him relentlessly. "My sides are starting to hurt! Nye-eheheh! Let up already!" Tears formed in Lloyd's eyes as he held his sides. 

Nyen grinned as he loomed over the rabbit man. "Heheh, how cute..." He leaned in close to Lloyd's face and held him tightly. "You make such cute noises...I wanna hear some more." 

Lloyd blushed, Nyen had a way of making him feel flustered. "Ah! Come on, Nyen! Plee-ahhahah!" Lloyd wheezed, he could barely get out a sentence without laughing uncontrollably. "What was that? Please _what_? Pretty please, Mister Nyen?" Nyen snickered as he pokes his sides. 

"Hurry, say it!~" Nyen couldn't hold back from purring, he was enjoying this immensely. His purring echoed loudly in the rabbit man's long ears. 

Lloyd's ears drooped, he gave in. "...Please...M-mister...Nyen..." Lloyd gasped for air in between words. 

"Hmhmh, That's better." Nyen chuckled as he loosed his grasp. Lloyd laid on the ground, trying his best to catch his breath.

Nyen loomed over him for a few moments more, enjoying the sight of him. He couldn't hide how pleased he was to get his way.

"You're so meeean!!" Lloyd shouted and pushed Nyen as he sat up. 

"Ehhehehe, you think that's mean, eh?..." Nyen pulled back from him and sat up right. 

"There are a lot more meaner, hungry predators out here." Nyen stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "You could've been dead by now, Lloyd..." He said in a more serious tone.

"Aw shucks. I knew it was you!" Lloyd sat on the forest ground as he looked up at his companion. "What? Would you prefer I run away from you?" 

Nyen extended his hand out to Lloyd. "No....not anymore..." 

Nyen pulled up Lloyd, helping him stand up. Lloyd wobbled for a moment before regaining his balance. 

He wrapped his arms around Nyen and embraced him. 

Nyen was so warm, it had been a while since he had felt that warmth. 

"I missed you, Nyen." Lloyd's voice was muffled as he pressed his face against Nyen's chest. 

Nyen looked at him for a moment and felt a twinge of guilt. 

He had grown used to how clingy the bunny could be, but he often felt awkward in returning it. 

He gently patted Lloyd's back reassuringly. He really did enjoy Lloyd's company, his favorite plaything. Not only did he love playing rough with him and teasing him endlessly, it felt good to protect him as well. 

It was no secret that Lloyd genuinely admired him a great deal, and had a bit of a crush as well. A fact that made Nyen's chest swell. But there was one thing that was a real secret, and that was Lloyd himself.

It's not that he didn't trust Luther, far from it. If anything, he didn't trust Lloyd's little rabbit heart. And Randal. Especially didn't trust Randal.

Lloyd would get scared so easily, he nearly died of fright when Nyen first met him. He felt a mixture of fascination and pity for Lloyd. Why did he make him feel this conflicted? 

Perhaps he saw his old self in him, how he was before he had met his Master. 

Was he being selfish? Perhaps he was. Maybe it was never a good idea to begin with.

He didn't know anymore. All he knew, is that he was beginning to hate keeping this a secret.

But he hated the thought of losing Lloyd the most. 

He wanted to keep his toy for as long as possible, no matter how guilty it made him feel. Even if that meant keeping a secret from his master, and his annoying younger brother. 

  
"...Lonely without me?" Nyen said hesitantly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no, no! I wasn't lonely!" Lloyd stepped back and shook his head. 

"I wanted to come sooner, but I didn't want any one to get suspicious..." Nyen said as he picked a leaf out of Lloyd's hair.

Lloyd brushed off a leaf on Nyen's shoulder. "It's alright! I'm glad that you're here now." Lloyd reassured as he looked up at Nyen fondly. 

"You don't have to worry about me." Lloyd said as he beamed. "Lin always stays and keeps me company!"   
Lloyd couldn't help talking about his dear skunk friend. She was always looking out for him like an older sister.

Lloyd always talked about how much he looked up to her, much to Nyen's displeasure.

He didn't regard her, and her smart mouth, as highly as Lloyd did. But he didn't exactly dislike her either.

" _Tch_. That cheeky little skunk woman..." Nyen grumbled before asking, "...So how has she been?" 

"Oh! She's been doing just fine!" Lloyd giggled.

Despite all their arguments and spats, Lin and Nyen were good friends to each other. (Whether Nyen wanted to admit it or not.)

  
SNAP! 

  
Spooked, Lloyd and Nyen turned their heads towards the sound.

Nyen recognized who it was almost instantly. It was Randal Ivory, the brother of his master. Just how long had he been there?

The red haired boy peered at the surprised pair, adjusting his thick rimmed glasses. 

"Oh? What's this I've walked in on?" He asked to nobody in particular with an intrigued expression.

"Eeek!" Lloyd cried out. His rabbit heart couldn't take much more excitement and his instincts took over. 

"Lloyd! Wait!" Nyen reached out his hand and tried to grab the scared rabbit as he sped off. It was no use as Lloyd ran away as fast as he could in from the strange boy.

Randal smiled, pleasantly entertained. He was sort of used to people running away from him. But even more amusing was discovering what Nyen had been up to for so long. Randal had seen first hand how Nyen killed mice men and other various creatures, even enjoying it in a sick sadistic cat-like way. But for him to have a soft spot for a rabbit? It was as if Randal struck gold. 

"Aww, poor _kitty kitty_.~" Randal teased as he walked up to Nyen. "Did I scare your little _bun_ friend away?"

" _Grrrhhh_..." Nyen huffed as he turned back around and glared at Randal. "You little creep..."

"Hah ha, that's how bunnies be!" Randal shrugged his shoulders. "What a shame! I really wanted to make a friend today!" 

Nyen eyed him suspiciously. Randal's intentions were difficult to read, most of the time Nyen couldn't tell if Randal was trying to be friendly or threatening.

Randal smiled impishly as he stepped closer to Nyen's scowling face. "You should introduce him to me..." 

Nyen's shirt and hat puffed up like cat hair. A little more with each of Randal's steps.

Randal paused for a moment as his smile widened. "And, dear brother Luther sometime..." 

He hissed at the shorter boy as he stood his ground. He did not like having Randal this close to him.

"Say, I can't recall you ever even mentioning him..." Randal said tilting his head to the side.

"So what?" Nyen spat. He didn't mean for it to sound as defensive as it did, but he was growing more and more impatient with him. 

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Randal put his hands behind his back and kicked around at the ground.

"It's just...Well, you wouldn't be keeping any secrets from Luther, would you?" Randal grinned fiendishly. "Luther would be so very hurt if he ever found out you kept such a wonderful secret from him..."

Nyen suddenly grabbed Randal by the front of his shirt. "But he won't find out, will he now?"

  
"Listen here, brat. I'm not playing any of your games." Nyen spoke threateningly as he held lifted the boy a few inches above the ground.

Randal seemed to be unfazed by this, his unchanged expression irked Nyen even more.

" _You_ mind your own damn business, and _I won't_ cut you open." Nyen spat.

"AH HAHAHahah! Won't you now?!" Randal threw his head back and laughed at the threat. 

Nyen gritted his teeth. He hated the sound of that taunting laugh.

"Go ahead and try!" Randal smirked at the cat man darkly. "You'll have Luther to answer to for that as well!~"

Nyen loosed his grasp on Randal's shirt as he put him back down. "Damn it..." 

He did have a point. How would he explain it to Luther? If only he hadn't been so impulsive. And as much as he wanted to beat up Randal, that would only make him look even more guilty.

Nyen put his hands into his pockets and bit his lip as he thought. He felt like he was backed into a corner.

As Randal studied the catman, his smirk faded.

  
"Do you like that rabbit?" Randal threw the question into the air.

It caught Nyen off guard. "What?"

"I said...that rabbit, do you like him?" Randal asked again in a softer tone as he adjusted his glasses.

"...Sure. I guess." Nyen fumbled for the words for a moment. 'What an odd question' he thought. Randal was as unpredictable as ever.

"Having a friend, it's such a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Randal inquired. His expression was much more gentle than before. 

Nyen paused for a moment. He hadn't really taken the time to think about it like that before. 

He thought of Lloyd, he'd often told himself he only considered him a toy. But that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

Lloyd was on his mind a lot more often than he would like to admit.

He thought of how happy he was every time he saw him. Those hopeful eyes that gazed back at him fondly. 

That shade of pink that colored his cheeks whenever he teased him. His adorable laughter that echoed through the forest.

Lloyd had become Nyen's friend.

  
"It is." Nyen replied, his gaze placed on the ground. As much as he disliked Randal, he couldn't agree with him more.

Randal smiled genuinely. His fixation on friendship, however strange it came off, could be endearing from time to time.

"Then I'd be more than happy to keep your little secret going." Randal continued. "But are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Hm?" Nyen raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You know how Luther is, such a mother hen!" Randal snickered. "I think it would make Luther happy if you told him yourself."

Nyen blushed as he thought of Luther, fussing over Lloyd, petting him and saying how cute he is. He told himself it was necessary to keep Lloyd away, so he could be safe. So much, he'd almost forgotten how calming and gentle Luther could be.

It wouldn't be easy, Luther would be annoyed that he didn't tell him sooner. It might even hurt his feelings. But he didn't want to keep this secret from his master, not anymore.

"It would Luther happy, wouldn't it?" Nyen sighed deeply. "Ah, what the hell...fine."

Randal smiled mischievously. " _Heheh_...You better..."

Randal turned his back on Nyen and started walking."Unless, you'd like Luther to hear a version with some, ah, extra details..." 

Nyen frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "Where are you going?"

Randal cupped his hands and yelled. "Luuuther! You'll never guess what I saw!" He taunted Nyen as he pretended he was talking to his brother. "Nyen has a little boyfriend, a bunny!! I saw them **KISSING!** "

"You lying little-" Nyen bared his teeth. "Get back here!!" He called out as he chased after the boy.

Having friends sure wasn't easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow randal's friends fans  
> I started writing this in November of 2020 on and off again. It's short and kinda all over the place, but it was fun to try! I have some ideas for another chapter so I may write it in the future. :-) You can also check out the included illustration on Deviantart if you wish! www.deviantart.com/av-rom/art/shameless-shipping-art-869767296
> 
> There's something about special about Nyen, isn't there? His personalty reminds me of my own little black cat. He was a difficult cat to deal with sometimes, but I enjoyed the time we spent together. He sadly passed away a year ago. Nyen and Randal were my comfort characters in that time. Sometimes when I'm sad, I look at pictures of Nyen and say "Haha, He's just like how my cat was." and I feel a little better.  
> Lloyd is a character who comes from a personal place, he's based on a rabbit who used to play in the yard with our cats. Things like this would probably not happen like this in cannon, considering what Nyen is like, but it's still fun to imagine.
> 
> I wanted to thank you Captainhowdie, the creator of Ranfren, for these amazing characters and sharing a little bit of the world they live in with us all on the internet. Your comics have gotten me through some tough times and I always enjoy them. 
> 
> Lin, the skunk woman mentioned is a character who belongs to xspiderxgirlx on twitter! Forest friends! I love your character. You're the first person who read this story, and your kind words motivated me to finish it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Anonmus, I wanna mention you because this story probably never would have existed without your story, Drone. You gave me inspiration and motivation to start writing about Nyen and Lloyd's adventures. Thank you.
> 
> Sorry if I've been rambling! I feel all silly and flustered, so I'm going to go bury my head in a pillow now haha.


End file.
